Smile again
by Hykolo
Summary: Antoine Daniel n'apprécie pas vraiment Mathieu Sommet, jamais il ne serait douté qu'il aurait autant besoin de lui, un jour. Un peu de délire, beaucoup de situations gênantes, de l'amour, de la haine, de la jalousie. Une histoire assez mouvementée !
1. Antoine Daniel déteste SLG

Salut à tous ! J'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que j'écrive une fanfiction sur le couple Matoine.

Cette fiction est basée sur Antoine Daniel auteur de what the cut, et Mathieu Sommet auteur de Salut les geeks, n'hésitez pas à aller voir leurs vidéos elles sont géniales. Bien sur si cette fiction dérange les personnes concernés, je la supprimerais dans les plus brefs délais sans aucun problème.

Lisez ça tranquillement, une bonne musique pour accompagner. J'ai mis les pensées des personnages en italique pour rendre plus agréable la lecture.

Cette fiction sera assez longue je pense, et pensez à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

Il est 9heures et demi lorsque pour la énième fois, Antoine frappa son réveil pour le faire taire. Il n'est vraiment pas du matin, et encore moins en ce moment. L'homme tira sa couette révélant son corps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit se frottant le visage. Cherchant ses lunettes Antoine tentais de se motiver à se lever, mais il rêvait de se dormir encore juste quelques minutes. Si il avait mis son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin c'est parce qu'il devait accompagner sa mère à la gare, à 25ans il vivait seul avec elle et avait un lien fort avec cette dernière. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas été mécontent lorsque elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait passer deux semaine chez sa sœur dans les Pyrénées pour se reposer au « grand air », un peu de temps seul lui ferait du bien c'est sur.

Une fois installés dans la voiture et en route, le grand aux cheveux ébouriffés discuta un peu avec sa mère de sujets habituels et sans grande importance. Un peu avant d'arriver à la gare sa mère tenta de parler un peu sérieusement avec son fils,

-Dis Antoine, tu sais si pendant que je suis pas là tu veux organiser des soirées avec tes amis hommes et surtout femmes, n'hésite pas… Il serait temps que tu te trouve quelqu'un tu sais, continua-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

-Mamaaaaaaan ! Ralla Antoine comme un gamin.

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité, tu es populaire sur internet et je suis sûre que des tas de jeunes femmes seraient prêtes à te sauter au cou.

-Très bien. Antoine venait d'acquiescer quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde. C'est justement pour ça qu'il n'a pas de petite amie, il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qu'il l'aime que pour sa popularité sur youtube et rien d'autre. Et puis même si sa mère l'ignorait son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Mais Antoine en était secrètement et follement amoureux. Sa mère un peu étonnée que son fils ne se défende pas plus que ça se tue, mieux valait ne pas s'engueuler avant son départ, elle ne supportait pas partir fâchée.

Après avoir aider sa mère à porter ses bagages et regarder le train partir, Antoine repris la voiture et rentra directement chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde aujourd'hui, il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard après tout. Hier il avait posté sa toute nouvelle vidéo de What the cut, et il appréhendait un peu la réaction de son public car elle était différente de d'habitude, et il y avait beaucoup travailler. Le youtuber s'assit donc à son bureau pour lire quelques commentaires et les réactions sur twitter et facebook. A son plus grand soulagement les appréciations étaient pour leur grande majorité favorables et il pu souffler un peu, cela lui enlevait un peu de pression.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Antoine se perdait dans des vidéos plus délirantes les unes que les autres mais rien ne le satisfaisait réellement, il ne trouvais pas la perle rare. A son stade de l'émission il ne pouvait pas proposer de vidéos juste étranges, elles se devaient d'être vraiment parfaites pour qu'il décide d'en parler et ça il s'en était fait une règle plus que stricte. Enfin, au bout de deux heures de recherche et presque désespéré, le jeune trouva la perle qu'il recherchait. La vidéo était totalement perchée et toutes les idées pour son prochain épisode fusaient déjà dans son crane, il enregistra le lien et téléchargea la vidéo tout de suite, hors de question qu'elle disparaisse maintenant. Même si il était déjà tard, Antoine travailla dessus une bonne partie de la nuit. Vers trois heures du matin, il mit un point final à son travail du jour accompagné simplement d'un :

- Parfait.

Il avait déjà écrit tout le début de son prochain épisode puis tout ce qu'il dirait et ferait avec cette vidéo qu'il avait trouver plus tôt, un tiers de l'écriture était faite et cela, en un temps record.

Apercevant l'heure il décida d'aller ce coucher mais avant, un dernier tour sur youtube. Antoine avait regarder la vidéo plus tôt mais il n'avait pas lu la description ou les commentaires, il eu un petit coup de stress en pensant qu'elle aurait pu être un fake après tout il n'avait pas vérifier.

Description : rien d'anormal , commentaires : non plus.

-Ouf, souffla Antoine, tout va bien. Il lut encore quelques commentaires et leurs réponses et puis, en cliquant sur l'un d'eux, il se stoppa net.

« Donne ça à Mathieu de SLG »

-Putain ! Lâcha simplement Antoine, il suivait SLG il savait que Mathieu Sommet n'en avait encore jamais parler de cette vidéo mais si il préparait également un épisode dessus ? Décidément Antoine se dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce Mathieu, il en avait marre d'être comparé à lui, de ce demander a chaque vidéo si ils n'allaient pas traiter du même sujet ce qui ferait crier au plagiat chaque commentaires de sa vidéo tout juste postée, il en avait marre de ce mec. _Heureusement pour lui qu'il a de beau yeux, sinon je lui aurait déjà casser la gueule. Mais qu'es que je dit moi ? Depuis quand je connais la couleur de ses yeux ?_ Se demanda mentalement le jeune ébouriffé en déboutonnant sa chemise pour aller dormir. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit et enleva péniblement son pantalon.

-Demain je lui enverrais un message privé sur facebook pour lui demander, c'est le mieux. Dit il simplement comme pour s'auto-persuader. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, il se mit à penser à Mathieu quelques instants en fixant le sol de sa chambre.

_Je me demande comment il est en vrai, es qu'il est si petit que ça ? Et où il la acheter ce déguisement de panda, c'est étrange… Antoine essaya brièvement de stopper ses pensées mais ça ne fonctionnât pas. Es qu'il est gentil ? Et es qu'il va répondre à mon message, peut être qu'il s'en fous royalement de moi de savoir sur quoi je fais mes vidéos._ Antoine resta comme ça a se poser des questions plus ou moins importantes sur son confrère de youtube, puis il repensa juste une seconde à ses yeux… Une couleur si attiran-_STOP!_ Cria une autre voix dans sa tête, _c'est n'importe quoi là t'es fatigué tu divague._ Le jeune passa sa main dans son incroyable tignasse et lâcha le sol de sa chambre du regard pour constater ce qu'il était en train de ressentir,

-Nooooooooon pas ça, pria t'il, et son regard se stoppa sur la bosse bien présente sous son caleçon. Putain mais pourquoi j'ai une érection ? cria-t-il désespéré, pas en pensant à lui ! Pas à Mathieu !

Il essaya de se calmer en pensant à autre chose mais rien n'y fait, il regarda sa main droite, et abandonna. Décidément il ne l'aimait pas, Mathieu.


	2. L Johanson

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos favs et vos follows ça fait super plaisir ! J'introduit dans ce chapitre Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas les auteurs du Joueur du grenier (JDG). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Réponse à Anotherstep : Merci ! Je situe cette histoire vers le début de leurs pic de popularité à tout les deux où leur nombre d'abonnés à exploser, et dans l'hypothèse où ils ne se connaissaient pas avant. Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira et câlin aussi ! ;)

* * *

Mathieu Sommet venait tout juste d'aménager à Paris, si bien qu'il restait encore des tas de cartons non déballés chez lui. Tout les jours il se levait, buvait un café, puis il s'habillait et il rangeait quelques cartons jusque à midi puis il faisait une pause et finissait à traîner sur internet tout l'après midi.

_Tiens, un nouvel épisode de What the cut._ Le jeune homme le regarda sans trop d'enthousiasme, il n'aimait pas trop Antoine il avait le même type de vidéos et il le dépassait en nombre de vus. Ça le rendait un peu jaloux, _qu'es que ses vidéos ont de plus que moi ?_ Mais malgré ses préjugés sur Mr Antoine Daniel il fini par sourire puis rire à l'une des blagues de son confrère.

_Oh c'était bien trouvé,_ pensa-t-il, mais tout de suite il arrêta et ce força presque à penser la suite,_ non c'est trop vulgaire c'est n'importe quoi._ L'auteur de SLG ferma la fenêtre de Youtube et éteignit même son ordinateur d'un coup de nerf. Il saisit son téléphone,_ il faut que je sorte._

Le lendemain, Mathieu recommença la même chose. Café, cartons, internet. Dans la soirée, il se perdit parmi toutes les absurdités d'internet. Il répéta la même routine toute la semaine jusque au vendredi, lorsque il fini de ranger son tout dernier carton. _Alléluia_ pensa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel, et après sa pause de midi il s'installa devant un film. Soudain une notification facebook : un message de Antoine Daniel. _Tiens qu'es qu'il me veut celui la ?_ Pensa t'il comme si ça le dérangeait, mais au fond il sentait qu'il était étrangement content, c'est la première fois qu'il allait lui parler. Bref il fallait lui répondre, et puis il reposa son téléphone. _Non attend un peu sinon il va croire que tu n'a pas de vie !Et alors ? C'est pas comme si son avis nous intéressait._ Deux voix se disputait dans sa tête, décidément il fallait qu'il se repose il devenait vraiment schizophrène. Au final comme pour faire un compromis il attendit 10 minutes et ouvrit le message.

Antoine : Salut Mathieu, je sais qu'on ne c'est jamais parler et c'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai une question à te poser, pour être sur. Je vais parler de cette vidéo dans mon prochain épisode : lien et je voulais savoir si tu ne l'avait pas déjà prise, de nombreux de tes abonnés ont du te l'envoyer.

Voilà à plus !

Tandis que Mathieu regardait le lien copié, Antoine dans son salon avait remarqué que sous son message s'affichait le petit: Vu 13:52. Le jeune homme se mis à être mal à l'aise et il se força à s'éloigner de son téléphone. Cinq minutes, Antoine ne voyait toujours pas de réponses et il se mis soudain à regretter de l'avoir contacter. Il abandonna son téléphone sur le canapé et il passa dans la pièce d'à coté pour se servir un verre, lorsque il vit l'écran de son portable au loin s'allumer. Antoine sentit son cœur se serrer une seconde puis il se précipita sans réfléchir sur l'objet illuminé.

Mathieu : Salut Antoine,

J'ai découvert cette vidéo avec ton lien, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et j'avoue que je pourrais également en parler. Mais ce droit te revient, bonne continuation.

-Bonne continuation ? Mais il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi ? Il n'a même pas répondu à ma question, on dirait même qu'il va l'utiliser maintenant. Si il fait ça je le tue, s'énerva Antoine soudain .La dernière occasion pour Antoine de briser les préjugés sur son confrère youtuber était passée et ça en même temps que le peu de sympathie qui lui restait pour lui. Il le détestait maintenant c'était sur,

-Quel pauvre con ! Conclus-t-il finalement.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Sébastien Rassiat : Salut Antoine ! On à été contactés par une équipe de youtube pour faire une conférence à Paris le 15 de ce mois ci, on voulait regrouper toute la bande de potes donc tu n'as pas le choix tu viens avec nous !

Antoine Daniel : Salut pauvre débile, c'est une super idée ça fais un moment déjà qu'on ne c'est pas tous réunis ça ma manquer de pas voir vos sales têtes, alors ok compte sur moi pour le 15. Tout le monde est dispo ?

Seb : Je sais p'tit con. Oui tout le monde est là, j'attends plus que la réponse de Karim et de Mathieu Sommet et on sera au complet. Je te tiens au courant si tu veux (et si tu paye).

Antoine : Bien sur que tu me tiens au courant, et je te payerais comme d'habitude en nature, de mon corps que tu aime tellement BB. Bon sérieusement, il y a Mathieu ? Bon je vais peut être refuser alors je peux pas voir se type.

Sebastien : Tu déconne ? Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre vous deux.

Antoine ne répondit plus, la situation le tracassait. Seb n'avait pas du comprendre qu'il était sérieux en disant ça, mais dans un sens doit-il se priver juste pour ce mec ? Antoine recommença encore une fois à se poser des tas de questions et pourtant ça n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. _Il me rend bizarre ce mec._

De son côté, Mathieu reçu le même message.

Seb : Salut Mathieu ! On à été contacté pas des sous traitants de youtube pour faire une conférence à Paris le 15 de ce mois ci, on voulait regrouper toute la bande de potes donc tu n'as pas le choix tu viens avec nous !

Mathieu : Salut Seb, merci pour l'invitation je suis là le 15 alors je vous accompagnerais avec plaisir. Il y aura tout le monde ?

Seb : Oui toute la bande même Alexis, Usul, ou Antoine Daniel.

Mathieu: Ah, même Antoine ? Bon je réfléchis un peu et je te dit rapidement.

Seb : Oh la la qu'es que vous avez tout les deux ? Antoine aussi hésite, vous vous êtes jamais vu non ? C'est dommage que vous vous entendiez pas.

Mathieu : Comment ça, il ta dit la même chose que moi ? Ben si il ne m'apprécie pas raison de plus pour ne pas le voir.

Au final, Mathieu c'était énervé contre l'autre youtuber et n'était pas allé à la conférence malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu dans l'incompréhension face à l'opinion de Antoine sur lui, que lui avait il fait ? _C'est peut être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondu après sur facebook,_ Mathieu pensait qu'ils parleraient peut être un peu plus.

Antoine quand à lui était allé à la convention et quelques jours plus tard avant le retour de sa mère en allant faire les courses, il l'avait croisée. Elle. Laurence Johanson. La femme la plus sublime sur cette planète, la seule aux yeux d'Antoine depuis toujours. Elle était de l'autre coté de la rue, en train de discuter avec une amie. Elle parlait avec cette voix qui le faisait longuement frissonner, elle riait avec ce rire qui lui réchauffait le cœur, elle souriait… Oh ce sourire le jeune homme donnerait tout pour le voir plus souvent. Elle avait un corps parfait qu'il détaillait de chaque centimètres ,brûlant de désir. Elle avait également cette façon de se tenir, d'être, qui l'impressionnait tellement. Antoine qui la connaissait depuis l'enfance avait toujours été secrètement amoureux d'elle. Lorsque ils étaient ados et qu'elle était encore sa voisine à ce moment là, il passait de longues heures à rêver de l'avoir comme petite amie, sans jamais lui avouer alors qu'ils se voyaient souvent et s'entendaient bien. Plus tard, vers 20 ans elle déménagea après la mort de ses parents pour s'installer seule dans un appartement en ville et malgré le fait qu'ils soient amis de longue date Antoine n'avait jamais non plus oser passer chez elle ou lui envoyer un texto pour la revoir et lui donner un rendez vous. Alors depuis il faisait exprès à chaque fois qu'il allait en ville de traîner le plus longtemps possible dans l'espoir de la croiser.

_Je vais aller la voir._ A cette pensée, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il manquât de s'écrouler mais il le savait, c'était une rare chance de pouvoir lui parler. Alors il traversa la rue un peu plus loin pour qu'elle ne le voit pas et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle pour respirer un grand coup. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler plus longtemps, l'amie avec qui Laurence parlait était en train de lui dire au revoir et elle s'éloigna peu à peu. Antoine devait se dépêcher si il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse à son tour. Alors il s'avança sans réfléchir, pour une fois il pris son courage à deux mains et il dit simplement :

-Salut Laurence ! Elle se retourna rapidement l'air interrogateur puis à la vue de son ami elle sourit chaleureusement. Le cœur d'Antoine manquât un battement_, ce sourire pour moi ?_

Il rêvait de goûter à ses lèvres qui promettaient un goût sucré et doux. Il repris vite ses esprits lorsque elle lui demanda :

-Antoine comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Ça… Ça va bafouillât-il tant bien que mal.

Les deux jeunes discutèrent de tout et de rien durant 10 bonnes minutes puis elle s'éclipsa avec le bus qui arrivait, Antoine avait marché le sourire niais aux lèvres jusque chez lui et une fois étalé sur son lit il réalisa enfin.

-J'ai parler avec Laurence… Et ça c'est très bien passé ! Dit il les yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait plus décrocher son sourire de son visage, il ne se souvenait absolument plus de leur conversation seulement qu'elle avait disparut dans le bus en lui disant:

-Je passerais voir ta mère quand elle sera rentrée j'espère que tu sera chez toi toi aussi qu'on puisse encore discuter. Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête du jeune homme qui avait maintenant beaucoup trop chaud, le rose aux joues il décida de foncer sous la douche pour reprendre ses esprits.

Les jours suivants la vie quotidienne d'Antoine repris, il avait ramener sa mère à la maison et Laurence était passée, ils avaient longuement parler et c'était promis de se revoir très bientôt, pour le plus grand bonheur du chevelu.

Deux semaines plus tard

Antoine qui avait passer la soirée à travailler sur son prochain épisode entendit son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau, il l'attrapa rapidement pour lire son message.

Frederic : Yo Antoine, on est invités à la conférence de Polymanga tous ensemble, ils avaient pas ton mail perso pour ton contacter alors je leur ait filés, tu vas vite recevoir toutes les infos, la poly on assure mon gars !

Bien sur, Seb avait parler de l'incident entre les deux hommes à Frédéric lorsque ils les avaient contactés la dernière fois alors Frédéric n'avait rien dit, il savait très bien que Antoine comme Mathieu étaient invités mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se privent d'une occasion pareille pour une histoire aussi puérile. _Ils vont se gâcher le séjour, sinon._ Antoine répondit favorablement sans se poser plus de question. Mathieu non plus d'ailleurs. Frédéric était satisfait de son coup, les deux hommes seraient présents et ils n'en savaient rien du tout.

* * *

La suite très bientôt !


	3. La nuit de la bière

Salut à tous, voici la suite un chapitre un peu court mais une suite dans deux jours max

Réponses aux reviews : Anotherstep : Je suis contente que le début te plaise, et je pense que ce chapitre va satisfaire tes questionnements ;) câlin baveux -le 29 avec Antoine n°11-

Akura Fokkusu: Contente que tu trouve mon histoire agréable, merci pour la correction je t'assure que je fais le maximum pour l'orthographe mais j'ai toujours été nulle... Je vais me relire encore plus !

Iykwim : Salut ! Super si j'écris bien je fais de mon mieux, ce chapitre va te satisfaire également !

Deponia : Merci, le voici !

Merci pour vos favs et vos follow et surtout merci pour les reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! :)

* * *

Mathieu avait passer une bonne journée. Il était à la Polymanga, avait vu tout plein de fan, pris des tas de photos et réalisé une conférence sans aucun soucis. Il avait bien cru voir à un moment au loin un homme qui ressemblait à Antoine Daniel mais de loin… Enfin bref, _pas besoin de penser à un con pareil aujourd'hui._ Mathieu avait rendez-vous avec tout ses amis de youtube dans un bar ce soir pour fêter ça, alors il prit une douche rapidement et se prépara à ressortir. Une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez vous Mathieu salua tout ses amis (JDG, Alex, Nyo...) et s'assit avec eux. La soirée s'annonçait bien, tout le monde parlait ensemble et l'ambiance était au rendez vous. Tout ce passait bien… Jusque à ce que Antoine Daniel débarque.

Tout les deux en se voyant eurent une moue dépitée «_ génial _» pensaient ils. Antoine dit bonjour rapidement à tout le monde, Mathieu compris, et ce fut strictement le seul échange des deux garçons pour la soirée. Chacun à l'opposé de la table, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot ni un regard mais participaient quand même aux conversations du groupe d'amis, ce qui fait que personne ne se rendit compte de l'ambiance glaciale entre les deux hommes.

Minuit trente. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et certains avaient beaucoup trop bu. L'un des garçons qui était ivre, essayait à tout prix de caser Mathieu avec une fille. Il lui vola les clés de sa chambre d'hôtel et Mathieu ne parvenu pas à les récupérer, surtout pas par la force il ne pouvait rien face à son ami beaucoup plus costaud que lui, alors il dut le laisser disparaître pour aller acheter des cigarettes chez un marchand de nuit. Antoine lui demanda en passant de lui ramener un paquet également et, promettant de revenir vite, le garçon en titubant lança à Mathieu avant de disparaître,

-Ta intérêt d'être avec une fille et collé serré à mon retour si tu veux pouvoir récupérer tes clés ! Le jeune homme soupira, comme si il avait la tête à ça et puis comme si c'était son genre de draguer comme ça la première venue. De toute façons il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde ici, les autres tables sont presque toutes vides et même celle du groupe de ses amis diminuait petit à petit. Il ne restait plus que Antoine, une bière à la main, sa dixième au moins, en pleine conversation avec Sébastien, et Frédéric qui sirotait la fin de son verre tranquillement, souriant des absurdités que pouvait sortir l'auteur de What the cut quand il avait trop bu. Mathieu lui venait tout juste de reprendre un café il savait que son ami mettrait du temps à revenir et qu'il aurait tout le temps de le finir tranquillement avant son retour.

D'ailleurs il crut voir un sourire vicieux échangé entre les auteurs de JDG, ils se levèrent soudainement en même temps et Fred déclara simplement,

-Bonne nuit, à bientôt les gars ! Et tandis que Seb se satisfaisait de la tête décomposée de Mathieu qui allait maintenant être seul avec Antoine (qui en plus beaucoup bu), il lui glissa à l'oreille,

-Bonne soirée… Mathieu en le regardant s'éloigner, le maudit à un point que Seb ne pouvait imaginer.

Antoine lui ne bougea pas, malgré son état second il réalisait encore un peu se qui se passait et il savait qu'il devait attendre son paquet de cigarettes que l'autre lui rapportait. Et puis soudain il se mis à sangloter puis à pleurer devant Mathieu qui choqué, ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans la confusion et oubliant quelques instant leurs rivalités, les deux hommes se mirent à parler.

-Antoine… ? Es que ça va ? Demanda le plus petit l'air un peu inquiet.

-Non ! L'autre il reviendra jamais et… et… J'ai envie de fumer moi j'ai plus rien ! Déclara t'il mi triste mi énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi. _Super en plus il a l'alcool mauvais,_ pensa Mathieu en soupirant doucement.

-En plus, je doit attendre avec toi. Fini-il par ajouter.

-Ok, je sais que tu m'aime pas Antoine pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Répondit sèchement l'autre.

-Ben oui ! Je t'aime pas ! J'aime pas qu'on nous compare, continua Antoine en divaguant de plus en plus.

-Écoute, oublie ça ta pas de raisons de pleurer, l'autre il va pas tarder à revenir et tu aura des cigarettes et en prime tu ne me verra plus jamais. Mais rien n'y fait, Antoine perdit totalement ses moyens.

-Mais je veux pas plus te voir moi ! J'aime pas qu'on me répète sans cesse que je te copie et qu'on me répète que je suis moins bon que toi, que je suis plus lent, que je sors moins de vidéos… Mais je t'aime bien toi au fond, ta de beaux yeux en plus même si tu m'énerve. Déclara t'il d'une traite les yeux dans le vide comme si ses paroles étaient totalement indépendantes de sa raison et que son cerveau avait déconnecté.

-Mais t'inquiète pas si tu le veux tant que ça on se reverra, fini par répondre Mathieu de plus en plus perdu face aux réactions de son confrère sur youtube. Pleure pas ça va aller…

-Non ! Non ça ne va pas ! Rien ne va en ce moment ! Toi t'es là et Laurence elle elle va partir ! Et oui elle me la dit il y a deux jours elle va partir vivre loin d'ici et donc c'est fini je la reverrais plus ! Mais de toutes façon elle aurait jamais voulu de moi je suis débile, moche, je me déteste. Pourquoi je ressemble pas plus à toi ? Fini-il par demander dans un élan de rage à Mathieu qui le regardait perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Enfin si, il comprenait que Antoine était au fond du trou à cause de « Laurence » et que l'alcool n'y arrangeait rien. Il chercha malgré tout à le calmer par tout les moyens possibles.

-Mais non , je t'assure tu ne veux pas me ressembler, regarde moi je suis petit tout le monde se moque de moi à cause de ça. Antoine esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. _Ça__ marche !_ Pensa tout de suite Mathieu alors il enchaîna,

-Et oui ça ne sert à rien de m'envier, tu as plus d'abonnés que moi, c'est toi le meilleur, moi je n'est rien de spécia- Antoine le coupa brusquement, tapant du poing sur la table,

-Alors pourquoi je me suis branlé en pensant à toi la dernière fois ? Déclara Antoine qui avait soudainement arrêter de pleurer et qui le fixait intensément comme si la solution de tout ses problèmes allait sortir de la bouche de Mathieu.

-Euh… Je… Bafouillât l'auteur de SLG, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué et troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps que finir que l'autre réapparut à la porte d'entrée du bar, les cigarettes à la main.

-Allez on rentre il n'y a plus personne ici.

* * *

Voilà ! S'il vous plais n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews :)


	4. Cigarettes et dépression

Salut à tous ! Comme promis le chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plais :)

Réponse aux reviews : Iykwim : Merci, ça me fait plaisir j'ai adorer écrire sur Antoine bourré même si il est un peu pathétique le pauvre cette suite va te combler ! :o

Kidalie : J'ai beaucoup hésité pour sa dernière réplique mais elle valait le coup d'être écrite ! voila la suite :)

Coco: Bonjour ! Voila qui va te permettre de lire un peu plus en espérant que ça te plaise !

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quatre jours c'étaient écoulés depuis cette soirée là. Ayant dépasser le stade du « perturbé » et après avoir appris ce que Antoine avait, Mathieu s'inquiétait désormais. Si Antoine était beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il pensait ? _Mais il ne doit se souvenir de rien… En même temps, je suis le seul au courant je me doit de prendre des nouvelles._ Au fond Mathieu avait surtout peur que Antoine fasse une bêtise, tout comme le père de Mathieu qui c'est après quelques années et une énorme dépression donné la mort. Et ça le jeune homme ne voulait pas devoir le revivre encore une fois, même si il ne connaissait que peu Antoine et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient d'apparence pas beaucoup, il devait l'empêcher. Il lui envoya un message sur facebook à la suite de leur première conversation.

Mathieu : Alors, il parait que j'ai de beaux yeux?

Antoine: A bon ? J'ai jamais fait attention. Mais qu'es qu'il lui prend de me dire ça à lui ?

Mathieu : Si, tu me l'as avouer la dernière fois au bar même si vu ton état tu doit te souvenir de rien...

Antoine : T'es sérieux...? J'avais un vague souvenir de quelques trucs mais je pensais avoir rêver...

Mathieu : Un peu ouais !

Antoine : Et je t'ai dit d'autres trucs ?

Mathieu : Des tas d'autres trucs… Alors j'ai de beaux yeux ?

Antoine : J'ai dit quoi d'autre ?

Mathieu : D'abord répond à ma question.

Antoine : Tu fais chier.

Mathieu : Je sais ! : )

Antoine : Oui, je trouve que tu a de beaux yeux mais bon faut bien avec le corps que tu te tapes.

Antoine : Alors j'ai raconter quoi ?

Mathieu : Tu veux vraiment tout TOUT savoir ou juste ce qui n'est pas trop compromettant ?

Antoine : Et merde…

Mathieu : Tu peux le dire !

Antoine : Allez, tout.

Mathieu : Déjà ta pleurer, beaucoup et un moment

Antoine :… Je suis impatient de savoir la suite…..

Mathieu : Ensuite ta répéter que tu m'aimais pas.

Antoine : Oh. Désolé mec, c'est pas que je t'aime pas

Mathieu : C'est que t'aime pas qu'on nous compare !

Antoine : Putain j'ai dit ça aussi ?!

Mathieu : Oui chéri ! Et aussi tu m'as dit que tu voulait qu'on ce revoit

Antoine : …

Mathieu : Mais j'ai garder le meilleur pour la fin ! Tu m'a avouer aussi fait une certaine chose en pensant à moi...

Antoine : Ne me dit pas que…

Mathieu : Si, mais si je t'excite tant que ça mon chou on peut ce voir ce soir si tu veux !

Antoine : Ta gueule.

Sans le savoir, les deux hommes se liaient d'amitié. Tout les jours vers 18heures Mathieu envoyait un message à Antoine, le même : J'ai un poster grandeur nature de moi en caleçon pour toi et tes soirées avec ta main droite. Message auquel Antoine répondait toujours : Ta gueule. Puis les deux jeunes hommes discutaient toute la soirée de tout et de rien jusque à ce que l'un deux aille se coucher et ça depuis une semaine. De temps en temps, Antoine râlait de ne rien savoir de très personnel sur son nouvel ami Mathieu alors que lui détenais déjà des tas d'informations compromettantes. Mathieu répondait toujours qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et qu'il n'avait rien de très compromettant à lui avouer pour compenser. Ce dernier décida un soir qu'il était temps de parler de Laurence alors il aborda le sujet avec des pincettes, au final Antoine lui expliqua ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, son amour secret, le moment où il l'avait revu et peu après lorsque elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait travailler en Australie et que c'était une occasion unique et parfaite pour elle. A la fin de leurs explications, Antoine avait instinctivement rassuré un peu son ami mais sans se poser plus de questions à ce propos, il lui précisa qu'il ne devait pas se faire de soucis et qu'il l'acceptait mieux que ce qu'il l'aurait imaginer. Après cette conversation, leurs nouvelles habitudes continua et au bout d'un mois déjà, les deux hommes étaient vraiment devenus amis, ils parlaient sur skype et par message, s'envoyaient des colis avec des conneries à l'intérieur juste pour rire et montaient même des projets ensemble. Mais jamais ils ne c'étaient vus en vrais.

Mathieu était fatigué ce soir, il avait aidé sa tante à déménager avec le reste de sa famille toute la journée, et une fois rentré chez lui il avait foncé sous la douche sans même regarder son téléphone portable. Une fois rhabillé il s'installa à son bureau et entendit son portable vibrer sur la table derrière lui.

Antoine messages (2)

Antoine appel manqué (1)

Mathieu sourit, il ouvrit directement skype sur son ordinateur pour appeler son ami, déjà prêt à lui balancer une blague du genre « alors tu peux plus te passer de moi ? » Mais Antoine ne répondit pas, alors Mathieu lança un nouvel appel et en attendant ouvrit les messages de son ami.

Antoine : Mathieu, il faut qu'on parle (19h30)

Vite s'il te plais. (19h42)

_Oh putain._ Mathieu commença à s'inquiéter, c'était bizarre ces messages. Au même moment Antoine répondit enfin sur skype et Mathieu resta muet face à l'image de son ami. Antoine était sur sa chaise exactement comme dans ses vidéos , mais la pièce était sombre on distinguait juste le jeune homme, fixant quelque chose dans le vide, grace à la lumière de son écrant d'ordinateur.

-An… Antoine ? Commença l'auteur de SLG inquiet. Mais l'autre garçon ne répondit pas, il passa seulement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était blanc, livide. Mathieu sentit son coeur se serrer pour son nouvel ami, il avait exactement la même expression que son père pendant sa dépression. Mathieu ne supportait pas ça. Il réessaya de lui parler, sans réponse encore.

L'auteur de SLG ne pouvait pas supporter ça, c'était trop de souffrance. Il se mis à crier sur son ami, l'insultant dans l'espoir qu'il réponde. Mais rien, Antoine reniflais juste à intervalles réguliers. Mathieu n'en pouvait plus il coupa la conversation skype, dans un élan de rage il attrapa ses chaussures, une veste, ses clés et pris la voiture direction la périphérie de Paris. Mathieu avait beau n'avoir jamais vu Antoine en vrai, il avait son adresse grâce aux colis qu'ils s'étaient échangés.

Au bout d'une heure environ, l'auteur de SLG trouva enfin la maison d'Antoine, il se garra devant son portail et rentra sans même sonner ou se poser de questions. La maison était entièrement éteinte et le jardin était presque totalement plongé dans le noir, on distinguais à peine les objets grace aux lampadaires de la rue. Une fois dans la cour il appela Antoine sur son portable mais il ne répondit pas, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer il s'apprêta à sonner lorsque il entendit une voix au proche de lui.

-Ne sonne pas tu vas réveiller ma mère. Mathieu se retourna dans un sursaut mais il ne vit rien dans l'obscurité.

-En haut du con, il leva les yeux vers le toit et distingua enfin un point rouge. Antoine était assit sur le bord du toit les pieds dans le vide en train de fumer une cigarette.

-Mais qu'es que tu fou la haut espèce de débile ? Demanda Mathieu toujours inquiet pour son ami.

-Je suis bien là, c'est ici que je venais fumer plus jeune pour pas que mes parents me chopent, c'est tranquille.

-Bon explique moi plutôt comment monter qu'on puisse discuter tout les deux.

-Non.

-Quoi non ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Mathieu un peu vexé.

-D'abord tu laisse ton portable en bas.

-Euh ok. Le jeune homme s'executa, de toutes façons il n'attendait pas de messages en pleine nuit. Voila c'est bon ? Souffla t'il en le posant sur les escaliers, l'écrant allumé que Antoine puisse le voir.

-Oui, tu monte sur la table puis sur le balcon ensuite tu utilise le garde corps pour acceder au toit. Enfin si tu y arrive… Avec ta taille… Plaisanta Antoine.

-Je vais te faire bouffer ta cigarette mon gars, répondit Mathieu en montant sur la table, il se hissa assez difficilement sur le balcon puis monta puis monta jusque à coté de son confrère et s'assit à coté de lui, il allait commencer à parler lorsque il sentit un violent coup sur son épaule.

-Aiiiiie… Pourquoi m'avoir frapper ? Gémit-il en se frottant le bras.

-C'est pour m'avoir raccrocher au nez sur skype.

-Ooooooh pauvre Antoinou… Tu as crus que je t'abandonnais ? Lui dit-il amusé en lui poussant un peu la tête.

-Ta gueule.

-Bon file moi une clope.

-Va mourir ça coute cher.

-Ben ça va j'ai fait une heure de route pour toi !

-J'ai rien demander moi, répondit Antoine sèchement. Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il s'aperçut que Antoine lui tendait déjà le paquet. Il s'alluma une cigarette et sans avoir à parler plus , l'auteur de WTC commença à se livrer.

-J'ai fais le con. Je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure, je savais qu'elle avait son avion cette nuit pour l'Australie. Le jeune homme pris une taffe, la souffla longuement et continua. Je lui ait dit que c'était urgent que je devais lui parler alors je lui ait donner rendez vous en ville à 14heures.

-Elle n'est pas venue ?

-Si. Antoine écrasa sa cigarette et la jeta plus loin.

-Et alors ? Demanda doucement Mathieu en imaginant déjà la suite.

-Je lui ait dit que je voulais pas la quitter, elle avait l'air perdue quand je lui en ait parler, j'ai dit que je l'aimais et que j'étais prêt à prendre un billet tout de suite, décoller avec elle et vivre à ses cotés…

-Oh. Souffla Mathieu

-Elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle m'a prise dans ses bras, elle m'a avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de moi au collège mais qu'elle avait appris à m'oublier depuis qu'elle avait déménager parce qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas réciproque comme je ne l'appelais jamais et que je cherchait pas à la voir… Antoine pris une autre cigarette et l'alluma. Maintenant elle ne veux pas revenir en arrière et laisser passer cette opportunité qu'on a qu'une fois dans sa vie, et elle m'a dit ne pas vouloir m'enlever à mes abonnés et stopper tout mes projets avec les gens qui sont ici et aussi pour la musique, si je perd mes contacts je perdrais tout. Le jeune homme releva ses lunettes et passa sa main sur son visage, il conclus rapidement comme pour se débarrasser de cette histoire mais malgré tout le sourire aux lèvres : elle ma sourit une dernière fois et elle est partie. Je sais qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne… Je me sens juste vide à l'intérieur. Maintenant j'attends que son avion décolle.

-Quelle heure ?

-A minuit trente, dans cinq minutes…

-Écoute Antoine, je suis parfaitement nul pour remonter le moral où pour parler d'amour, je suis désolé, continua Mathieu l'air désolé

-T'inquiète pas mec, t'en a déjà fait assez, répondit le jeune à la coupe de cheveux approximative en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son confrère, des potes qui font une heure de voiture juste parce qu'ils m'ont vu mal sur skype j'en ait pas beaucoup continua Antoine en écrasant sa dernière cigarette.

-Tu sais, tu te plains que tu ne sais rien sur moi mais je vais te raconter quelque chose. Mon père était dépressif, sous traitement pendant plus de huit ans il ne faisait que rechuter, il n'était plus lui mais l'ombre de lui-même. Un jour il c'est suicidé. Je l'ai détesté de nous avoir abandonnés, aujourd'hui je me déteste de n'avoir rien pu faire. Quand je t'ai vu comme ça, tout à l'heure je pouvais pas le supporter et je suis venu sans réfléchir. Il est hors de question que je perde encore quelqu'un de cette façon, ça me met dans un état second incontrolable, je me suis promis que je n'en arriverais jamais là.

-Désolé mec.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux à fixer le ciel de longues minutes, compatissant l'un pour l'autre. Le ciel était couvert mais on distinguais quelques étoiles et les lumières rouges d'un avion en vol vers le sud.

-Allez, tu dors avec moi ! Proposa Antoine en se relevant

-D'accord mais uniquement que si on fait l'amour.

-Bien sur mon chou, je te laisse disposer de mon corps parfait.

-Tu sais que je n'attend que ça, plaisanta Mathieu.

Les deux hommes descendirent sur le balcon pour accéder à la chambre d'Antoine et une fois la fenêtre refermée Antoine alluma la lumière. Les deux se fixèrent un instant puis ils explosèrent de rire, c'est la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en vrai et en pleine lumière.

-T'es encore plus petit que ce que j'imaginais ! Commença Antoine

-Et toi tes cheveux font encore plus peur que dans mes pires cauchemars !

-Connard !

-Lopette

Les deux youtuber plaisantèrent un moment et se couchèrent entièrement habillés, beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour se mettre ne serai-ce que torse nu. Une fois la lumière éteinte Mathieu décida d'embêter une dernière fois Antoine,

-Et te branle pas trop longtemps, je sais que tu m'as vu en vrai alors tu vas en avoir trop envie mais c'est gênant quand même.

-Ta gueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule, répondit simplement Antoine un peu gêné.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent. Le matin, Antoine se réveilla avant Mathieu encore à moitié endormi il attrapa ses lunettes et distingua enfin correctement la pièce lorsque il aperçut Mathieu il se mis à crier,

-Wooooooo ! L'auteur de SLG se réveilla en sursaut

-Quoi ?!

-Tu… Tu… Bégaya Antoine le pointant du doigt.

* * *

Voilà je vous laisse sur ça (je suis tellement sadique :D) pensez a laisser une review ça motive toujours à travailler !


	5. Nouveau départ

Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais m'excuser pour le fail que ma fait remarquer Kirbip, oui effectivement dans le chapitre d'avant je dit que Antoine et Mathieu ne c'étaient jamais vus et pourtant si avant, au bar. Désolée j'ai rajouter ce passage, donc je me suis embrouillée bla bla bla... Voila!

Réponse aux reviews : Kirbip : Voici la suite, et oui je suis sadique !

Anotherstep : Voilaaaaa fin de l'attente ! merci de me reviwer depuis le tout début, Caliiiin ;)

Iykwim : Contente que ça te plaise autant, j'adoooore le yolo ! Tu y es presque mais non ! Pas encore :)

The insane Jane : Voila pour toi !

J'ai passer les 1000 vues sur cette histoire déjà, merci a vous tous ! Voila bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu bandeeee ! Cria Antoine les yeux grand ouverts. Mathieu ouvrit lentement la bouche puis il baissa les yeux jusque à son… Caleçon ?_ Depuis quand je suis en caleçon moi ?!_ L'auteur de SLG reçu son pantalon dans la tête, il l'enfila vite et leva les yeux vers Antoine qui était… Mort de rire. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de Mathieu. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-J'ai envie de toi… Commença Antoine

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Comme si tu connaissait pas la gaule du matin ! Répondit Mathieu un peu honteux.

-Je sais que je te fais de l'effet bébé… Prend moi là sur ce bureau tout de suite.

-Ta gueule. Souffla Mathieu en se retournant, souriant un peu.

-J'ai un poster de moi grandeur nature si tu veux pour tes soirées seul avec ta main droite…

-Ouais c'est ça recycle mes vannes…

-Je suis tellement fier de pouvoir me venger !

Les deux jeunes amis plaisantèrent un moment et après s'être assuré que Antoine allait un peu mieux et l'avoir chambré sur le fait qu'il vive encore chez sa mère, Mathieu repris le volant et rentra chez lui au centre de Paris.

Trois semaines plus tard

Mathieu venait tout juste de mettre en ligne son dernier épisode de Salut les Geeks. Il pris une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa, pris une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait acheté spécialement la veille et parti en direction de son rendez-vous. Arrivé à l'adresse indiquée il toqua.

Frédéric (de JDG) ouvrit la porte, sourit puis commença,

-Salut ! Bienvenue chez moi, tu peux venir quand tu veux je cuisine de bons petits plats- Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Antoine apparut derrière lui

-Arrête tes conneries Fred ! Salut Mathieu rentre.

Mathieu salua Frédéric et Antoine et tout les gens déjà présents ici puis il lança, en promenant son regard dans la pièce,

-Waaaaa, pas mal ton appart Antoine, pour un mec qui à décider de déménager sur un coup de tête !

-Oui mon agent immobilier à fait des miracles, me trouver un appartement au cœur de Paris aussi vite et aussi bien !

Frédéric leva son verre

-A Antoine qui se rapproche enfin de nous tous, le dernier du groupe ! Tout le monde trinqua et Antoine affichait un large sourire.

-Et oui, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ… dit il les yeux dans le vide puis il jeta un regard complice à Mathieu le seul à comprendre le sous entendu de son ami.

La soirée se déroula sans problèmes, tout le monde fêta dignement (ou pas) l'arrivée de Antoine à Paris. Petit à petit tout le monde se voyait un peu plus, mais surtout les deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Ils se retrouvaient désormais chez des amis, s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre pour boire une bière et discuter. Les deux youtubers se lièrent d'une vraie et forte amitié que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

Quelques temps plus tard.

18h10, Putain il est encore en retard ce con. Pensa Mathieu en réactualisant sa page youtube une dixième fois. Aujourd'hui c'était la sortie du dernier épisode de What the cut et Mathieu l'attendait impatiemment car il avait co-écrit l'épisode avec Antoine pour la première et deuxième vidéo analysée puis il avait écrit entièrement seul ce que Antoine avait devait dire pour la troisième vidéo et il lui avait donné, Antoine devait garder uniquement ce qui lui plaisait. Alors Mathieu se languissait de voir le résultat, de voir si ça avait plus à Antoine et si ça plairait aux abonnés.

-Enfin. Mathieu sentit son estomac se serrer et il cliqua sur la vidéo.

-Salut bande de sales geeks dégénérés ! _Merci pour le clin d'œil._ La vidéo défila, Mathieu connaissait déjà la première et deuxième vidéo il attendit serrant les lèvres la troisième. ça y est c'est la transition. Mathieu se crispa un peu plus encore. Antoine prononça une phrase puis une autre, mais pas n'importe qu'elle phrase, plutôt les siennes. Phrase par phrase, mot pour mot c'était ce que Mathieu avait écrit. Quelques changements, des choses ajoutées ici et là, mais 90 % était ce qu'il avait écrit, lui ! Antoine lui avait fait entièrement confiance sur ce coup, et l'auteur de SLG devenu étrangement euphorique.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais écrit ! Répétait-il le sourire accroché aux lèvres. La vidéo s'acheva il resta face à son écran noir quelques seconde comme bloqué lorsque il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il attrapa son portable rapidement.

Antoine appel.

-Allô ?

-Alors ça ta plus ?

-Bien sur que ça ma plus, mais ta garder tout ce que j'avais écrit ! C'était bon ?

-Mais oui c'était génial ! Ça apporte le regard nouveau sur l'émission que je cherchais tant.

-Tant mieux… Il ne manque plus qu'à voir les réactions des abonnés.

-Oui d'ici demain on sera fixé, bon en attendant ça te dirait qu'on ce voit ? Il faut qu'on gère notre prochaine conférence ensemble, ça arrive bientôt. Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes au téléphone, Mathieu était un peu déçu.

-… Tu veux vraiment parler boulot ? Allez vient plutôt chez moi boire un coup pour fêter notre épisode

-….. J'arrive !

Mathieu raccrocha, dans le vague. Il n'était plus vraiment maître de son corps ou de ses pensées d'un coup. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, ses pensées défilaient sans qu'il y fasse attention.

_Qu'es qui ma pris ? Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on ne c'est pas vus et ça me manque déjà sa présence chez moi… Non c'est n'importe quoi, je divague je suis trop fatigué en ce moment. Non je ne suis pas fatigué, je doit l'avouer. Alors pourquoi j'ai été déçu quand il a voulu me voir que pour le boulot ? Je suis devenu un associé pour lui ? On était pas amis ? Mais qu'es que je raconte c'est faux et puis même si c'était le cas qu'es que ça changerait ? Je vais pas me mettre a me poser 2000 questions sur notre relation comme les gonzesses avec leurs meilleures amies…_

Soudain Mathieu se rappela que Antoine allait arriver._ Oh putain il faut que je range un peu et que je me douche !_ Sans réfléchir, il se leva et rangea quelques trucs qui traînaient puis il fonça sous la douche. Une fois terminée, il mis des habits propres et voulu finir de se préparer. Il était face au lavabo, surmonté d'un miroir dans sa salle de bain lorsque il attrapa le pot de gel pour ses cheveux afin de se coiffer un peu. Comme si son cerveau se reconnectait d'un seul coup il se remis enfin à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand ce pot était là, c'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se coiffer.

_Ah si, depuis que je me suis coiffer la dernière fois… Pour aller chez Antoine._ Se remis il à penser en fixant le pot bleu._ Je me suis coiffé pour aller à la crémaillère d'Antoine._ La dernière fois qu'il avait sortit ce pot c'était pour,_ Alexia_. Son ex, pour leur premier rendez-vous. Mathieu reposa le pot, sorti de la salle de bain et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. _Antoine me fait beaucoup d'effet en ce moment, trop. Je ris beaucoup plus avec lui et je suis triste quand je ne le voit pas… Es que je serais en train de-_ Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir de se questionner que sa sonnette résonna dans l'appartement et dans sa tête. Revenant à la réalité il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à Antoine. Au final, la soirée se déroula normalement et bizarrement Mathieu oublia ses questionnements aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparut. Ses pensées mobilisés pour tout autre choses il cessa peu à peu de penser à ses propres sentiments.

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement jusque au prochain salon, les deux hommes avaient fini par s'organiser pour leur convention sur Skype et ne c'étaient pas revu en vrai depuis.

Veille de la convention 20h30

Antoine était assis à table avec sa mère, il était allé lui rendre visite et passer la soirée avec elle. Les informations sur la télé défilaient sans qu'il y prête attention. Le jeune homme n'avait pas très faim ce soir il se contentait de pousser un peu avec sa fourchette les spaghettis dans son assiette, le regard dans le vide.  
-Antoine ? Ça ne vas pas ? Demanda doucement sa mère  
-Si si ! Répondit tout de suite son fils, j'ai juste pas très faim désolé  
-Tu es sur ? D'habitude tu ne résiste pas à mes spaghettis... Répondit elle innocemment.  
-Désolé maman... Je suis un peu stressé pour demain, il y aura deux fois plus de monde que la dernière fois à la convention.  
-Tu ne doit pas te rendre malade pour ça, une fois que tu rentrera de ce séjour tu viens passer quelques jours à la maison et je te ferais tes plats préférés ! Dit elle en se levant pour débarrasser la table, Antoine ria et l'aida à rapporter les plats a la cuisine  
-Merci maman...  
Après avoir fini d'aider sa mère, Antoine lui dit au revoir et pris la voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir menti à sa mère, il stressait un peu pour demain certes mais pas autant que ce qu'il avait dit. Il sentait qu'il avait l'estomac serré à cause du stress mais il n'y avait pas que ça... Il était aussi comme excité pour demain il se languissait que ça arrive depuis quelques temps déjà et puis, _ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Mathieu . Oh ça me manque ? Non n'importe quoi._ Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses idées.  
Arrivé chez lui, l'homme à la coupe de cheveux qui n'a aucun sens décida simplement de prendre une douche et de se coucher, il devait partir tôt demain.

Le lendemain Antoine se leva, s'habilla, mais ne pu rien avaler. Il prit la route et rejoignit Frédéric, Sébastien, Alex et Mathieu pour prendre le train direction la Belgique et la made in Asia. La journée se déroula plus que bien, les fans étaient super enthousiastes et les youtuber adorèrent l'accueil des Belges. Le premier soir déjà toute la bande se retrouva dans un bar pour boire un verre, bonne ambiance au rendez vous.

A quelques tables plus loin, notre groupe ne remarqua pas les quelques filles en train de glousser assises sur une longue banquette. Mathieu qui avait terminé son verre se leva pour aller commander une tournée supplémentaire, l'une des jeunes filles se leva et s'accouda au bar à coté de lui.

-Une tournée de bières supplémentaire pour la table l'as bas s'il vous plais. Commanda Mathieu au barman en montrant sa table du doigt. Il allait repartir lorsque une voix l'interpella.

-Salut, tu es bien Mathieu Sommet ?

-Ou… Oui, répondit il un peu étonné.

-Je suis fan de Salut les geeks, vraiment, vraiment fan ! Viens faire un tour a notre table on t'aime toutes avec les filles ! On prendra des photos… Lui dit elle en le tirant par le bras. _Génial, des fan girls…_ Pensa-t-il, bon je passe quelques minutes avec elles et je repart.

Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu, Mathieu pris quelques photos, oui mais rapidement il ne se retrouva qu'avec la jeune fille qui était venu le chercher, un peu à l'écart de la table assis cote à cote sur la banquette. Ils discutèrent un moment, tout de suite le courant passa bien entre les deux jeunes, au fil de la conversation Mathieu se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu alcoolisée et donc très entreprenante. Mais malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Mathieu se laissa faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flirter avec une fille et après ces questionnements envers son ami c'était un peu pour lui aussi une façon de faire taire ses voix qui lui parlaient d'Antoine. Mathieu hésita un peu puis il mis sa main sur sa cuisse, la réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre elle se rapprocha de lui et lui pris la main. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Mathieu. _Mais qu'es que je fais moi ? N'importe quoi je vais pas l'embrasser cette fille que je connaît presque pas._ Le jeune homme décida de reculer la tête pour ne pas l'embrasser, mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de faire quelques millimètres en arrière, imperceptibles, qu'il entendit,

-OOOH ! La fille rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en même temps que le jeune homme pour découvrir planté là à quelques mètres un homme. Antoine les yeux rond, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et les bras légèrement écartés comme pour dire : Tu fous quoi là bordel ?!

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'Antoine faisait déjà demi tour et sortait du bar furieux.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Insomnie

Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens on se rapproche de la fin ...

Réponse aux reviews : The insane Jane : Voila voila, le suivant devrait arriver plus vite que celui-ci ! :)

Kidalie : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui la te plaira autant :) et jalousie ? Pas sur hein ...

Iykwim: Encore une coupure assez sadique, j'aime le suspens ... ;)

Laurence : Contente que ça te donne envie ! Lance toi et amuse toi surtout !

* * *

-Antoine, attend ! S'écria Mathieu en le suivant dehors, il l'attrapa par le bras et Antoine se retourna l'air furieux.

-J'y crois pas, j'en reviens pas Mathieu t'es con ou quoi ?

-Antoine, je- Mathieu se pris un violent coup dans la mâchoire, il tomba lourdement à terre. Antoine continua, hurlant encore plus fort.

-Putain mais tu voulais quoi, des rumeurs ou des photos sur facebook, sur twitter ? Des scandales que pourraient inventer ces putain de fangirls hystériques ? Tu voudrais ruiner tout ton travail et perdre tes abonnés, perdre ta vie actuelle pour cette dinde qui glousse ?! T'es con.

-Antoine laisse moi t'expliquer, au début je voulais juste leur faire plaisir en restant 5 minutes, prendre quelques photos et m'éclipser mais… Je me suis retrouvé avec elle et elle était vachement entreprenante… Je sais pas ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas été avec quelqu'un et pendant un instant je me suis laissé aller… Bafouilla-t-il en se frottant la joue.

-C'est ça ouais. Si t'es en manque d'affection, tu aurait pu me demander, ou m'en parler, je sais pas j'aurai pu t'aider. Répondit Antoine sans réflechir

-Quoi ? Demanda Mathieu pas sur d'avoir réellement compris le bon sens de sa phrase.

-Rien laisse tomber, désolé je raconte n'importe quoi en ce moment je manque vraiment de sommeil. J'ai été trop loin en te frappant

-C'est bon…

-Mais ton comportement ne me plais pas, conclus sèchement le plus grand.

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si j'avais des comptes à te rendre après tout. T'es pas mon père ou ma copine. Répondit l'autre un peu vexé

-Non mais on est amis quand même. Enfin ta qu'à choisir entre ton ami et cette meuf. Souffla l'auteur de what the cut en se retournant pour se diriger vers le bar, il voulait couper court à la conversation il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il était mal depuis deux jours parce qu'il arrêtait pas de se réveiller en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemards atroces, il en a vraiment honte il n'a plus 10ans. Mathieu résigné le suiva mais comme pour le défier, retourna avec la fille. Heureusement (pour Antoine) les filles partaient, Antoine vit la nouvelle "connaissance" de Mathieu lui laisser son numéro et lui le ranger dans sa poche. Le petit dragueur retourna à la table de ses amis en même temps qu'Antoine décida de rester loin de lui et de l'ignorer pour les prochains jours.

La semaine fut à l'image du premier jour, un accueil toujours aussi chaleureux de la part des Belges et un Antoine et un Mathieu toujours aussi distants. Antoine au fil des jours paraissait toujours plus fatigué sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Après la dernière conférence et la fermeture du salon le petit groupe de youtuber décida de ne pas briser la tradition, dernier jour de festival = soirée entre amis au bar obligatoire pour feter ça. Après s'étre donner rendez-vous à 22heures au bar, ils se dispersèrent tous vers leurs hotels respectifs preparer leurs affaires pour le départ, le lendemain après midi à la gare. Tout le monde était présent au rendez vous, tout le monde, sauf Mathieu. Il n'arriva qu'un peu avant minuit perdu et ébouriffé. Il s'assit avec les autres sans rien dire, et commanda à boire. Antoine quand à lui s'était endormis sur une banquette adossé au mur à l'autre bout de la table, il était vraiment crevé. Petit à petit les verres de Mathieu se vidaient tandis que les personnes autour de la table rentraient se coucher.

1h30, Fred et Seb s'en allaient rejoindre chacun leur copines parties déjà depuis une bonne heure. Il ne restait plus qu'Antoine qui dormait toujours, Nyo qui n'était pas fatigué, Alex et Karim que Mathieu connaissait un peu moins et qui débattaient sur un sujet capital, à savoir quel manga était le meilleur et l'auteur de Salut les geeks qui avait troqué l'alcool contre le café avant de finir bourré.

-Tu ne rentre pas ? Demanda Mathieu à Nyo.

-Je laisse dormir Antoine encore un peu, il est tellement crevé en ce moment… Il à tenu à venir avec moi parce que je n'étais pas la à la première soirée avec tout le monde, mais il a pas tenu le coup.

-Tu sais pourquoi il est si fatigué ? Demanda Mathieu l'air détaché comme pour faire croire que ça ne l'intéressait pas

-Non pas exactement, il m'a dit qu'il ne dormait plus trop depuis dimanche dernier, la veille du départ pour ici mais il a rien voulu me dire de plus, répondit le jeune homme sous sa capuche grise en haussant les épaules.

Mathieu se leva, et lui dit qu'il sortait fumer. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dehors alors il choisit au hasard l'une des tables vides et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir, il alluma sa cigarette lorsque une autre personne sortit du bar avec la même intention.

-Alors on se pointe en retard ? T'étais en bonne compagnie ou bien ? Lança Antoine allumant sa cigarette. Au moment où il prononça ces mots, le jeune homme le regretta tout de suite mais il était trop tard.

-T'es bien le dernier qui peut se foutre de ma gueule, tu passe ton temps à somnoler même au salon ça craint. S'énerva Mathieu

-J'ai mes raisons, répondit calmement l'ébouriffé.

-Ouais ben j'ai des raisons bien meilleures que les tiennes, toi au moins tu sais où tu dors se soir.

-T'es sérieux mec ?

-Ouais je me suis planté dans les dates et j'ai problème avec la banque j'ai plus de fric et j'ai plus de chambre et putain je sais pas ou je dors ce soir !

-Hahahaha dommage pour toi, déclara Antoine le plus simplement du monde en écrasant sa cigarette. Nyo sorti du bar au même moment, il parla à l'écart quelques secondes avec son meilleur ami et alla dire au revoir à Mathieu l'air désolé. Antoine en partant lança sans se retourner;

-T'a qu'à demander à la dinde !

Mathieu s'alluma une seconde cigarette, histoire d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Une fois finie il jeta un oeuil à l'heure, il se leva et parti à son hôtel pour récupérer sa valise. Il supplia une dernière fois le patron de le laisser dormir juste cette nuit et qu'il le payerait plus tard mais bien sur il refusa. Résigné, il quitta l'hôtel avec sa valise. Une fois dehors dans une rue qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus sombre maintenant, il se demanda où il allait aller lorsque il vit un point rouge s'allumer dans l'obscurité.

-Tu dors pas encore toi ? Commença Mathieu qui avait reconnu la personne

-Ton la sieste au bar m'a remise sur pieds, pour l'instant.

-Qu'es que tu fous là ?

-Viens dormir dans ma chambre ce soir, mon hôtel est a deux rues d'ici.

-Non merci j'ai pas envie d'entendre ton sarcasme encore.

-Allez viens, on va pas se disputer comme des meufs- Antoine ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup dans l'estomac, tellement il fut surpris qu'il finit à terre.

-Aiiie putain !

-C'est pour la dernière fois ça. Mathieu lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. J'ai jamais rappeler cette fille, t'avais raison et j'ai choisi mon pote. T'avais raison et en plus tu cherchais juste à me protéger, cette semaine ça m'a permis de réaliser que toi au moins t'es pas là pour mes abonnés mais pour moi et que ton avis vaut plus que cette fille.

-Tu parles comme une gonzesse, ta clairement trop bu mec. Répondit le chevelu en se moquant de son ami. Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes et Antoine continua en bousculant un peu Mathieu. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu dise ça!

-Désolé pour ça mec.

-C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si j'allais faire la gueule, dit l'auteur de what the cut en secouant les bras en l'air. Il réfléchis un instant et il parla, j'ai quand même été dur avec toi mais s'il te plais viens dormir avec moi ce soir. Mathieu resta un instant la bouche légèrement entrouverte à fixer son ami, il le voyait rarement aussi sérieux, il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-D'accord je viens mais que si ta des bières et tu doit m'expliquer..

-Oui mais une fois la bas, répondit Antoine en commençant à partir en direction de l'hôtel.


	7. Smile Again

Salut ! Septième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire, déjà... Merci de m'avoir lue et suivie jusque au bout !

Réponse aux reviews : The insane Jane : J'espère que celui la sera au niveau des autres alors ! :)

Anotherstep: Voila qui devrait te convenir, bisous ! ;)

Sans-reflet : Voici la suite, et à l'hotel !

* * *

Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement et arrivèrent à l'hotel d'Antoine rapidement. Une fois en haut, Mathieu alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Antoine sorti deux bières fraiches, il ouvra la sienne d'un geste rapide tandis que Mathieu se passa la sienne sur le visage parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Antoine s'assit sur le lit en face de lui et le fixa quelques instants avant de lui poser une question,

-Pourquoi tu a eu ce comportement, enfin je veux dire avec cette fille ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je-

-Arrête je sais que tu mens ! Le coupa Antoine

-Non… Enfin je… J'avais mes raisons, bafouilla Mathieu. Et toi alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Ah ok, tu joues à ça Antoine… Mais c'est important, je te demande ça en tant qu'ami. C'est de ta santé qu'on parle là ! Dit Mathieu en essayant d'être convainquant

-Non si tu me dit rien, je vois pas pourquoi je parlerais.

-Très bien, alors si je parle tu parle aussi.

-Tu commence.

-Ok. Mathieu hésita un instant et il se lança : J'ai draguer cette fille… Parce que je voulais me prouver quelque chose.

-A oui ?

-Je continuerais quand tu aura un peu parler aussi, lança Mathieu en décapsulant enfin sa bière.

-J'ai des terreurs nocturnes. Enfin je m'endors et sans raisons je me réveille complètement paniqué, crispé et j'ai le cœur qui bat super fort… Je l'explique pas, et après impossible de me rendormir. Fini par avouer Antoine le rouge aux joues

-D'accord, et tu as une idée de pourquoi ? Demanda l'auteur de SLG en essayant de cacher au mieux sa suprise

-Non…

-Te fou pas de moi

-Ok, une fois que tu auras continuer. Céda le chevelu en détournant le regard. Mathieu repris à la demande de son ami, ses explications :

-Et bien… Ce que je doit me prouver, c'est que je n'étais pas gay.

-Oh, souffla Antoine l'air grave. Mathieu était loin de se douter à quoi Antoine pensait.

-J'ai été attiré il y a pas longtemps par un ami et je m'en rendais pas trop compte, je l'ai vu parce que je me posais trop de question dans la relation qu'on avait, et ce qu'il pensait et ce genre de choses…

-D'accord, répondit Antoine un peu perdu face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Et toi alors tu m'explique la fin ? Demanda Mathieu essayant de changer de sujet le plus vite possible, son ami ne devait pas lui poser de questions sinon il y avait trop de risques qu'il découvre que c'était de lui dont il parlait.

-Je suis pas encore sur de la raison, j'aurais la réponse demain matin si tu veux bien attendre. Mais promis je te répond demain. Conclus Antoine en se levant. L'auteur de Salut les geeks décida de détendre l'atmosphère avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe il lui lança sans réfléchir,

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, je serais là pour te protéger cette nuit !

Mais cette phrase n'eu pas du tout l'effet espéré, Antoine ne ria pas, il ne souri même pas. Non. Il se braqua complètement. _Putain je suis trop con il doit avoir honte d'avoir ce genre de problèmes à son âge_, pensa Mathieu s'insultant mentalement.

-Désolé Antoine !

-Te fou pas de moi. Répondit l'auteur de what the cut sèchement. Il se dirigea vers le balcon pour sortir, son ami se leva à son tour et rapidement il s'approcha et il mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Écoute Antoine, je voulais pas me moquer de toi je suis désolé je voulais t'embeter pour détendre l'atmosphère rien de plus ! Antoine ne l'écouta pas et il le repoussa violemment, tellement que le plus petit tomba à terre, il s'attendait à ce recevoir un coup dans la machoire ou des insultes biens variées mais pas à un Mathieu qui reste à terre le fixant l'air désemparé, déçu et légérement humide. Tout de suite après, Mathieu baissa le regard et il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Mais c'était sans compter une main puissante qui le retenu. Et l'enlaça. Le torse contre le dos de son ami Antoine se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi il appréciait autant ce contact, mais il n'eu pas le temps de profiter plus que Mathieu se dégagea de son étreinte. Antoine le regarda l'air perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami voulait partir maintenant alors qu'il le retenais il y a une seconde.

-T'es dégeulasse, cria Mathieu les yeux débordant de larmes.

-Je… Je comprend pas Mathieu… Antoine réflechis quelques instant et continua, C'est parce que je t'ai repoussé c'est ça ? Mais ça a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu te pose des questions sur les hommes hein ! Je… Je t'ai repoussé parce que j'assume pas tout a fait toute cette situation avec mes cauchemars j'ai l'impression d'étre un gamin… Mais entre nous rien ne change ! Je… Je suis désolé… Se justifia Antoine en baissant les yeux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire l'effort de s'expliquer d'habitude mais la il se sentait vraiment obligé.

-Ça fait… Beaucoup d'embrouilles et beaucoup d'excuses pour deux potes ce soir… Bafouilla Mathieu se séchant les yeux.

-Ta raison, et si on allait se coucher plutôt avant de se prendre la tête pour rien ?

-Oui, acquiesça Mathieu. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se brossa les dents. Il enleva son pantalon et simplement en teeshirt et caleçon, il commença à s'installer sur le canapé. Antoine qui le vit faire se senti mal à l'aise,

-Non dors dans le lit avec moi, tu vas être mal là

-Mais non t'inquiète pas pour moi Antoine ! Et puis d'habitude quand je dors chez toi je suis sur le canapé et ça m'a jamais tuer… Lui répondit Mathieu avec un sourire, Antoine hésita et il essaya encore une fois de le convaincre.

-Ça me gêne, le lit est grand et… Le chevelu ne trouva plus d'argument, après quelques instants silencieux face au regard interrogateur de Mathieu, il céda. Ok, Mathieu s'il te plais dors près de moi. Le revoila, le même air sérieux et grave que tout à l'heure dans la rue. Mathieu ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir, que spontanément il se leva et alla s'allonger près de son ami.

Rapidement, les deux s'endormirent. Vers cinq heure l'auteur de salut les geeks se réveilla à cause de mouvements et de forts soupirs à coté de lui. Soudain un cri. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux pour distinguer dans l'obscurité son ami assit dans le lit, essoufflé. Il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et une fois la pièce légèrement éclairée il se retourna vers Antoine et le secoua.

-Antoine ! C'est fini c'est qu'un rêve ! Le jeune homme fixait le vide et mis quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, Mathieu continua, ça va ?

-Ou.. Oui désolé pour ça vieux.

-C'est bon c'est pas grave, t'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal…

-ça… ça va, répondit le chevelu en se rallongeant. Le plus petit éteignit la lampe et imita son ami. Il resta immobile sur le dos quelques instant et il senti bouger, un bras passa au dessus de lui et le ramena contre un autre corps chaud. Antoine le serrait comme si c'était Richard, et ça le déplaisait pas au jeune homme. Antoine voulait lui demander par respect si ça ne le genait pas mais, il était bien trop mal à l'aise pour prononcer un mot. Après quelques instants, Mathieu pour lui montrer sans paroles qu'il acceptait de rester près de lui colla sa tête contre la sienne. Une fois de plus ils s'endormirent et Antoine ne fit plus de cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, vers 10heures Antoine ouvrit les yeux il s'écria,

-J'ai dormi putain ! Et il réalisa dans quelle position il était. Toujours la même, il serrait Mathieu contre lui et il faut le dire, cela lui plaisait vraiment même si il ne comprenais toujours pas trop pourquoi. Antoine fit glisser son regard le long des draps puis jusque au visage de son ami, qui avait les yeux ouverts. Il se senti soudain mal à l'aise, mais avec sa gène naturelle, c'est à dire celle qu'il n'a pas, il demanda,

-Mathieu… C'est de moi dont tu parlais hier hein? Les questions envers ton ami et tout…

-Quoi ? Non ! Menti Mathieu gêné.

-Tu sais, je t'avais promis une explication pour mes problèmes nocturnes. Je… Je voulais être sur, maintenant je le suis. Tu me manquais, avant la Made in Asia et quand on c'est mis à ne plus parler ça c'est agravé. Je voulais dormir avec toi, enfin, contre toi et ça a marché… Je suis confus je me pose des questions un peu comme toi, je suis different quand il sajit de toi... Antoine se tu, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il senti des lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser d'abord timide auquel Antoine répondit avec plus d'intensité, à bout de souffle les deux jeunes hommes furent obligés de se séparer.

-Je m'en fiche d'être confus ou de me poser des questions, faisons juste ce dont on a envie. Souffla Mathieu brulant d'envie de se serer un peu plus contre Antoine. En guise de réponse, le décoiffé passa ses mains dernière la nuque de son, désormais, amant et il l'attira pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Petit à petit les vêtements disparurent du corps des deux hommes et ils se laissèrent aller pleinement à leurs désirs. Plus tard, dans la chaleur et l'obscurité de la pièce on pouvait distinguer un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il le faisait vraiment. Et non pas par façade ou par politesse, non. Il était vraiment heureux. Mathieu lui avait dit « je crois que je t'aime » et, après l'avoir embrasser, enfin, Antoine souri de nouveau.

END

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas a laisser vos avis dans les reviews ! :)


End file.
